The present invention relates to an improved rewinding apparatus for cassettes such as video cassettes, and more specifically concerns a mechanically device which can automatically eject the cassette.
In order to make the magnetic head durable, a conventional video cassette recorder does not employ the built-in rewinding apparatus to rewind the tape. Instead, an independent rewinding apparatus is usually used to perform such function. When the independent rewinding apparatus is at work, the user must watch and in particular wait until the completion of the rewinding, and then eject the cassette manually. To avoid the inconvenience of such apparatus, some automatic ejecting type rewinding apparatuses have appeared in the market, one of which as referred above, generally comprises a built-in tape end detecting solenoid actuated by the electric signal which starts the cassette ejection action; and an electronic control circuit for automatically cutting off the power supply.